Re-new: Family Arc -Book I
by A Thief's Redemption
Summary: Parallel!Verse - "Remember, Tsunayoshi, that all things come with a price. What is the price that you are willing to give in order to see your family again." - "I'll give anything. Everything...just to seem them again." - "Even if they are not yours?" - "Even then." -"So be it."
1. L 'inizio Della Fine

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Okay, so this plot line has been stuck in my head for a while. I know, there's a lot of stories like this one, but I wanted to try it out myself. Not beta'd.

[Message me if you'd like to beta for me!]

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**L 'inizio della fine**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had done all he could to be a proper boss. To protect his Famiglia. His family.

_I...failed..._

They were all dead. He was alone now, standing there, in the middle of a blood coated battle field. Bodies scattered around him, enemies and allies alike.

_I failed you..._

This war had been an anticipated. The number of deaths had not. Smoke, fire, unbreakable ice...death. It was everywhere. Death. The coppery sent of blood. Everywhere.

_My...family. Mio famiglia...they're all...gone._

Tsunayoshi stumbled blindly forward, eyes focused solely on a body not even 10 feet away. Silver and red screaming at him.

_Hayato..._

A strangled gasp escaped him as he tripped over the body of some nameless Cavallone man.

_No, boy._ Tsunayoshi contemplated, _He couldn't have been any older than 18._

He landed only inches away from what used to be Gokudera Hayato. The once silverette was laying limp, if it weren't for the gaping hole in his chest, one would think he was sleeping.

_I'm...sorry...everyone._

Tsuna pulled himself forward, moving to cradle the lifeless body of his right-hand man, one of his closest friends and brother.

_I failed you. I'm sorry. I let you die. All of you._

He wanted to cry, but his tears had long since dried up. He'd lost the ability when he'd found Reborn's bloodied, slowly decaying body. He could no longer scream, his voice having given up on him when his mother the children's bodies had been brought in, riddled with bullets. His sanity was barely there, hanging by a thread, just waiting for the chance to snap. Waiting for the deaths, the murders, of his beloved family to sink in.

_Takeshi...Hayato...Dino...Chrome...Lambo...Ryohei. ..Hibari and Mukuro too...I'm sorry...I wasn't strong enough to protect you._

A dry sob threatened to escape him, tears that were not there begged to be let out. Pain raced through the young bosses body, shivers racked his frame, but still he didn't make a noise.

_Gone...they're all gone. My fault. It's all my fault. I should have protected them better. Been stronger. Faster. I failed._

The shaking worsened, but still he kept quiet, not trusting himself to open his mouth. There were still enemy mafioso around, looking for any of there survivors, ready to take out anyone who wasn't theirs.

_I should have been a better boss. I...I can do better. If...if you come back...if all of you come back, I'll do better. Please. Just...just..._"Give me another chance."

His voice is shaky, scratchy from the lack of use; the need to yell, cry, scream was unbearable, but he couldn't.

**Is that what you want, Décimo? Another chance. A second chance?**

A choked gasp, the taste of copper nearly strangling him, but he answered anyways. "Y-yes. P-please..."

**You are sure?**

A nod, a tightened grip on the body in his arms, and then a verbal answer, "P-positive...I-I'll do..anything."

**Then so be it, Décimo.**

A soft glow from his sky ring, followed by the lighting of Hayato's storm; it wasn't long before all 7 Vongola rings were burning, glowing brightly. A loud hum echoed in the air, and then he was surrounded. His guardians, along with Primo and the First Generation Guardians were there. Surrounding him.

_Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi, you better make good on that promise._ Blue. A sardonic tone. A smirk and then Mukuro was gone.

Another flash of blue, a soft sigh from a female voice, _We won't be able to send you back in time, boss, but we'll do the best we can.._.A gentle smile, and she two had disappeared.

_Jyuudaime, don't worry about us, we'll see you again..._A grin, Hayato. And in a haze of red, he faded.

One by one, his guardians spoke to him, support and smiles. They didn't blame him, but they wouldn't be able to see him for a long time. And then one more voice sounded, one he hadn't heard for years now, followed by the nickname that only he could get away with calling him.

_Oi, you better do your best in this new life. Don't die to soon, Dame-Tsuna. We'll see you soon, my no-good student._

Reborn. His mentor. The one person Tsuna had always counted on to be there. And there he would always be. All to soon was the dark-clad man gone. Following the others, he figured. A shaky breath escaped him, and then Tsuna felt something wet slide down his face, tears, followed by another and then another, until he was full out crying. Reborn had always had the strongest affect on him. Even now, long after he was dead, just hearing the man's voice could bring him to tears.

**Décimo. It's time. The best we can do for you is send you to a parallel world. Save your family, and your Famiglia. Your guardians, though, will belong to another. Your mentor, a protector. All you know of your world shall be the same, save for a few minor differences.**

_**Give nothing away.**_

Tsunayoshi closed his eyes, nodding slowly, committing Giotto's words to memory.

**I will not be able to help you, so use what you know. Give no reason for anyone to suspect that you are not you.**

**Now sleep, Tsunayoshi, and when you awake you shall once more have your family. But remember...all things come with a price.**


	2. A Home Tutor Appears!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. **

**A**uthors **N**ote: It's still much to early to be deciding pairings, I think, but in Tsuna's first 'verse, do you want him to have been single, married, engaged, or in a relationship, etc? Either message me or leave a review to let me know. Also, add who you want him to have been with!

Also, **BETA** needed!

* * *

**A Home Tutor Appears!**

**Ch. 2**

Tsuna groaned to himself, rolling over in bed, blanket pulled up over his head. It was much to early for the house to be so wake. The sounds of someone, probably Lambo, rushing through the halls, stumbling every so often in his early morning drowsiness filled the air. A gentle, sleepy smile made it's way on Tsuna's face as he snuggled deeper into the pillow, glad for the reprieve from paper work.

"Tsu-kun! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

_School?_ The smile slipped from his lips, _I'm 26. I don't go to school._ He could feel his intuition acting up, scratching at something. His world felt off and he didn't know why.

Sitting up, his eyes roamed around the room, absorbing the details of it.

_This room_...He hadn't been in this room, let alone this house, since Reborn had been found dead.

Tossing off his blanket, he jumped to his feet, only to fall flat on his face. _That's not good. I don't...feel...right_. He felt disoriented, as if he'd shrunk a couple of feet and lost a lot of weight. Stumbling forward, he pushed into the bathroom and stepped in front of the mirror only to fall in shock - and maybe clumsiness.

_N-no. I'm a teenager again. No. Th...Yesterday...it really happened. They're all...dead. Gone. I'm alone_. Panic crossed his face, chest heaving as if he couldn't get enough air. _No! No, oh please, let this be a dream, let me wake up and everything be the way it should be! I-I can't go through all that again! I can't._

He squeezed his eyes shut, a mantra of 'This is only a dream' repeating over and over. _This is only a dream and when I open my eyes I'll be in my office with Hayato, listening to him giving a detailed briefing of his last mission._

His eyes snapped open and once again he was met with the image of his teenaged body, pale and trembling, tears pooling in his eyes.

"TSU-KUN! Are you awake? It's 8 already, you're going to be late!"

_Okaa-san...It's been such a long time since I've heard her voice...It sounds so...musical...C-can I face her?_

He made his way out of the bathroom, calming himself and putting on his boss-casual attitude as he dressed himself. A fond smile flickering over his lips as he looked at the Nami-Chuu uniform. Making his way down stairs, stumbling rather often, he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see. Just as he his foot touched the second to last step, he tripped, tumbling forward onto the floor. A soft groan escaped him, but he didn't move.

"Tsu-kun? What are you doing on the floor? Silly boy." Nana Sawada was a kind, ditzy woman, usually completely oblivious to the atmosphere, but even she can tell something's different about her Tsu-kun. Something is darker about him. She flashed a bright smile at him, pulling him to his feet as she did so.

_You died. I couldn't protect you, so you died._

The words 'I'm sorry' bubbled at Tsunayoshi's mouth, threatening to come out. He looked every where in the room, except at Sawada Nana. He would say something he'd regret if he did. He's still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his guardians, and the rest of his famiglia, were dead.

"Come on now, you've wasted enough time, Tsu-kun. You're really going to be late now!" Tsuna blinked, a confused look in his eyes before glancing at the clock, realizing ,subconsciously, that he was supposed to react a certain way to being late. "HIE! Ky-Hibari-san is going to bite me to death for being late!" He clambered to his feet, making his way forward only to trip again. This time over something...someone.

"Kya! A baby! What are you doing here, little boy?" Nana asked, crouching down in front of the child, ignoring the sounds of her youngest son's pain.

"Ciaossu, I'm the Home Tutor, Reborn!" Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, his heart thumping painfully in his chest, a queazy feeling entering his stomach at the sound of his tutor's childish voice.

_It's to soon. I-I can't handle seeing O'kaa-san and Reborn so soon. W-why couldn't it have been someone like...like Giannini...o-or Byakuran. It wouldn't hurt as much..._

"Home tutor? Oh! You must be the one who put the flyer in my mail box, ne?" A giggle.

"Hai! I'm here to tutor Sawada Hideyoshi, and Tsunayoshi. I'm guessing that this one is Tsunayoshi?" His tone was laced with false peppiness. A childish innocence surrounding him as he spoke.

"Hai~ He prefers Tsuna, though. Hide-kun is already at school, so you'll meet him this afternoon." She smiled sweetly before turning to Tsuna, hands on her hips.

Tsuna averted his eyes as he stumbled to his feet, tears of joy -or was it guilt- already forming.

"Tsu-kun! Apologize to Reborn-chan. You could have hurt him." Tsuna didn't say anything, just shook his head as an apology before darting out the door, tripping over the frame as he did so.

_I can't face him yet. I can't face them yet...and Takeshi is at the school...I'll break if I see him, too..._

He stumbled down the street, rubbing angrily at his eyes, halting his tears before they even fell.

"Ciaossu. I know you're dame, Dame-Tsuna, but even you should know that school is the other way." Tsuna's heart lurched, but he quickly schooled his expression into one of bewilderment.

"H-hie?! What are you doing here, Re-Rebo-kid?" Silently congratulating himself for not bursting into tears when he'd spoken, he made sure to keep a lid on his emotions, not very surprised when he couldn't say Reborn's name.

"You're late for school, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn didn't answer the question, a suspicious look in his eyes. Thoughts like 'Why couldn't Tsuna say his name?' and 'Why had he been crying when I found him?' crossing his mind. "Why are you heading the this way?"

"I...I know that, so...I decided n-not to...g-go?" The statement ended as a question, an unsure tone to his voice as he spoke to the baby. A thoughtful look appeared on his face before he frowned, "Not good enough!" There was a bright sound to his voice as he kicked Tsuna in the back of the head. "Go to school."

"H-Hiiiieeee! What was that for?" A harsh throbbing in his chest at the familiar reaction; hysterical, joyful laughter threatening to erupt from him as he rubbed his head.

"Because I could." The reply was simple, short, and one that Tsuna had expected. Another painful throb, and Tsuna was walking the edge. The only thing keeping him from falling over was a rope.

"School. Now. Be sure that you and your brother come straight home. We have a lot to talk about. Ciao Ciao!" And then he was gone, or at least that's what it seemed.

Tsuna sighed dejectedly, turning on his heels and heading to school.

_This is going to be a long day..._


	3. Kyoya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**A**uthors **N**ote: This chapter did **not** go as planned. I tried so many times to get it to follow the plot line, but it didn't feel like it. Actually, Tsuna wasn't even supposed to have much to do with Kyoya at all..._.but._...my muses decided to have fun and run away with the plot. Sorry for the lateness. Enjoy!

**Beta still needed. As you will see. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kyoya**

Hibari Kyoya first met Sawada Tsunayoshi and, by association, Sawada Hideyoshi when he was nine.

Their meeting hadn't been anything grand, nor had it been pleasant. At least, not for Hibari -_who would want to play follow the leader with two herbivores._ The three had met under the unfortunate circumstance of both Sawadas having gotten lost while out playing. Their incessant crying had attracted the rather unwanted attention of, even then, the most feared person in Namimori, Hibari.

Hibari was an only child, and due to his ferocity most people feared him. His parents were never home, and as a result Hibari had been forced to take care of himself. He couldn't remember the last time someone had smiled at him. Really smiled at him, but as he offered to help the Sawada twins home - _only because of the noise, nothing else_ - the younger Sawada, Tsunayoshi, had given him the brightest and most thankful smile he could muster through the tears staining his face.

The young Skylark had been taken aback; he'd found himself at a loss for words, so he'd fell back on turning away from the two sniffling boys and leading them home.

The trip had been spent in silence; every time the older of the two, Hideyoshi, would start to speak, Hibari would tell him to be quiet. Hideyoshi had taken to slinking behind his brother every time Hibari would throw a glance over his should - j_ust t to make sure you herbivores were following-_ and the Skylark would snort in response to his herbivorous ways.

Tsunayoshi, he noted, wasn't like that. Every time he would look back, the younger of the twins would give a smile, a watered down smile, but a smile none-the-less.

It had been small. The meeting had been short, but it had left its mark on Hibari. For days, the little Skylark hadn't been able to get the smiling brunette out of his head; and when he caught sight of the small herbivore, the need to protect had been overwhelming. So that's what he did. He protected. Tsunayoshi had been grateful, but the shock had been obvious. The bunny-like herbivore hadn't expected to be saved, nor had he expected the 'Demon of Namimori' to offer him first-aid; but he'd accepted it. He had gladly let Hibari take him to the infirmary -_ but only this one time, okay_- except, it hadn't just been that once. It had been many times.

That's where they became friends, in the infirmary, that is. At least, that's what Tsuna would tell you, but Hibari doesn't have friends. Tsuna was his pet. His property. Hibari doesn't know how to treat friends, but he does know how to take care of what belongs to him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was his. He does not tolerate anyone harming what is his, so when the bunny-herbivore walked onto school-grounds with red-rimmed eyes and his head down, Hibari had felt his protectiveness flare. Anger coursing in him, after all, who would dare make** his** herbivore cry?

"You're late, Tsunayoshi." He watched the emotions flash through the younger male's honey colored eyes. Pain. Regret. Sadness.

"Tsunayoshi?" Stepping closer to the small herbivore, Hibari frowned. "What is wrong?"

Tsuna shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed in the process. White hot pain shot through his chest as the taller male brushed his fingers across Tsuna's bare arm. He took in a sharp, shuddering breath, doubling over, eyes brimming with tears.

_It...hurts...so much._

"Tsunayoshi!" The Skylark gripped one of Tsuna's shoulders, the other hand lifting the brunette's face only for a an agonized sob to escape him.

"D-don't. Don't t-touch me...p-please." Hibari nodded in understanding; releasing the small male, he called for Kusakabe, ignoring the burning sensation in his hand.

"Tetsu. I'm out front."

...

"Something is wrong with Tsunayoshi."

...

"Come quickly."

The phone flipped closed as he turned his attention back to his herbivore, worry etched in the taller boy's eyes.

Hibari's eyes flicked over to the tree, frown on his lips as he readied his tonfa.

First, anticipation.

Then, disappointment.

He growled as the baby hopped out of the tree, annoyance obvious as he recognized the child as a friend of his uncle's.

"What do you want, baby?"

Reborn eyed the Skylark, frown on his own lips, "What did you do to him?" He watched as the dark haired male bristled, pleased with the reaction. _Protective. Good._

"I have done nothing, nor would I do anything to harm Tsunayoshi." The two eyed each other, one glaring, the other simply observing. Every so often the Arcobaleno would throw a glance at the brunette passed out on the ground before flickering back to said boy's bodyguard. Hibari refused to let Reborn pass, even after realizing that the baby meant no harm. Their glaring contest was interrupted as Kusakabe Tetsuya arrived with another male, stretcher on hand. The taller male didn't ask questions as he moved Tsuna onto the stretcher, throwing a glance at Reborn before he and the other committee member headed off to the infirmary.

"Do not cause trouble." Reborn tipped his hat, allowing the Skylark to lead the way.

The nurse couldn't figure out what had happened. There seemed to be no physical or internal damage; it seemed as if Tsuna had passed out from exhaustion, or heat. It was the only answer.

"Ah, I'll inform Hideyoshi, now, Hibari-san." And then she was out of the room, trembling from the sheer aura that had been exuding from the demon-like boy.

P_ain. Blinding. White hot pain and then numbness._

_"Y-you were... late...Tsun-Tsuna...yoshi..." Blood. The coppery scent drenched the room, bodies scattered every where._

_"K-Kyoya!" The sound of knees hitting the floor, disbelief written on the speaker's face. "Kyoya! Hold on! Every thing will be okay." Even as he spoke, he knew the words were useless. There was too much blood, too much missing skin, and too many open wounds. Tsuna's hands shook as he looked over his Cloud Guardian's body. Right leg. Bone jutting out. Left arm. Skin torn off. Muscles hanging out. His Skylark had been mauled. No one would expect a human to be capable of such things, but here was the proof._

_"I-I'm sorry. O-oh, God...I'm so sorry..." His hands trembled as he bent over his friend and brother. "I-I should have...I should have gotten here sooner...I-I...I'm so-"_

_"D-don't...ap-apologize." Even while dying, Hibari Kyoya could still hold control. Even with a piece of wood sticking out of his stomach -"O-oh...Kyoya...p-please." Dry sobs escaped the mafia boss; he could hear the sounds of the others running in. Mukuro and Chrome. The clatter of a trident hitting the floor. "K-Kyoya...B-boss?"_

_The sound of Hayato's retching and Hibari's laboured breathing were the only things that filled the room._

_Silence. And then nothing._

_White. Blank. Nothing._

_'This is your fault, Sawada. If only you had tried harder.' Maniacal laughter, and then the pain reappeared. Shooting through his chest, reaching toward every point in his body._

_"KYO_YA!"

Tsuna shot into an upright position, a bowl was thrust into his hands as he threw up. His body trembled, tears blurred his vision, and sobs raked through him.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Otouto!"

Hibari stood nearby, ready to move should his proximity upset his herbivore. Hideyoshi, who had jumped away when Tsuna's labored breathing and cry had pierced the air, moved back over to him; he rubbed the younger male's back, worry obvious in his eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Tsuna got himself in check, pulling in his emotions, and leveling his breathing.

He closed his eyes and then, "I'm okay."

His eyes flickered over to Hibari out of a reflex he didn't know existed, his body relaxing into his brother's hold. He kept his gaze on Hibari, allowing himself to be happy, if only for a second, about seeing him; he repeated his words, allowing a teary, but elated smile to flicker across his lips.

_"I'm okay..."_


End file.
